Isabella Phoenix Halliwell: the Truth Revealed
by RockaRosalie
Summary: Bella is actually piper and Leo's fourth child but was kidnapped and raised by charlie and Renee set three years after Edward left. What happens when he and his family come to the Halliwell Manor needing help?
1. I Faint In My Brothers Arms

**In this Leo lost his powers after Bella was Conceived. please review and this is my first Crossover FanFiction.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARMED!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It has been three years since he left me. Three years since he left me in the woods. Three years since I found my real family. And it has been three years since I became a Halliwell

I am the youngest daughter of Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell, and youngest sister of Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. When I was born I was kidnapped and raised by demons aka Charlie and Renee. They put up a clocking spell on me so I couldn't be found and so my real parents bound my powers until I reached eighteen and that's what I did, reach eighteen. Once I got my powers I brock the spell and my brothers found me and explained everything to me. My brothers Wyatt and Chris are currently 29 and 26 while Melinda is 23. My cousins Parker, Patience and Penelope are Aunt Phoebe's children and Henry, Ashley and Taylor are Aunt Paige's. My real name is Isabella Phoenix Halliwell but everyone calls me Izzy know. I love my family loads and Parker is 24, Patience is 22, Penelope though we call her penny is 20, henry is 25, and Ashley and Taylor are twins and they are 21 like me.

Nobody talks about _them _since I told them the story and they are very supportive. My brothers and henry are very protective of me and my cousins. But since I'm their youngest in my family mum, dad, my bros and sis are **VERY** protective of me.

My family and I have powers and we kill demons and the basic things a witch can do is scry, cast spells and make potions. My siblings and Aunt Paige's can orb while phoebes children can beam (ways of transportation) we all either have empathy, energy balls, levitation, the power to freeze and blow stuff up, create fires, control the elements…

_Present time_

I'm at collage with Penny, Patience, Ashley and Taylor. I'm talking to Melinda (Mellie) in my mind while in History class with Ash (Ashley) and Patience. We all have this mind link, the children of the charmed ones.

(Italics in mind, bold italics is Izzy and italics is Mellie)

_**Mellie I'm sooo bored. Save me (moan)**_

_Oh come on i_t can't be that bad seriously its only history.

_**Its torture. Help me!**_

_Grow up Izzy (laugh) I'll meet you at home later. Adios Senerita_

_**Oh you're lucky I took Spanish**_

_Silencio_

(Mind link disconnected)

* * *

_(At the end of class back at the manor)_

"I'm home anyone here" I called out as I opened the door at jumped onto the couch

"In here honey" yelled my mum from the kitchen

I got up and went to see her in the kitchen

"Okay honey I'm going to the restaurant today and then the club and so I won't be back till late" she kissed me on the check and was out the door in a sec.

When she was gone I put some popcorn in the microwave and walked into the living room.

"Chris, Wyatt, Mellie, Ash, Taylor, Henry, Penny, Pat, parker get your buts down here" I screamed know where in particular. All of a sudden I saw orbs and hearts and soon everyone was in front of me yelling WHAT!

"Okay everyone mums out and won't be back till late so MOVIE NIGHT" I explained throwing a pillow at Chris which hit him in the face. As we all got ready, lying in front of the TV in covers laying on a pillow eating popcorn when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I said rushing to the door

I did not except to see the….

"Who is it Izzy?" asked Chris as he walked up behind me, picked me up and dangled me over his shoulder. "The…the Cullen's" I stammered as I fainted in his arms but not before seeing his horror stricken face.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND POLLS**


	2. I Knock On My Ex's Door

**PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND MY PROFILE**

* * *

**Edward POV**

It's been three years. Three years since I left Bella and 3 years since I found Monique. I left Bella for Monique because Bella's clumsy schoolgirl routine because boring and I wanted a feisty bad ass like Monique. I know my family miss Bella and want her back _blah blah blah_ she's old get on with it. I can't believe they wanted Bella yet my Monique is beautiful, a vampire and still they don't want her.

Monique has curly black hair just below her shoulders and her body has curbs a woman would die for. And I don't have to have boundaries with her like Bella.

We were currently in Chicago and Alice had dragged us to a club. When we're leaving we go down this alley when this thing that was old and wrinkly with a bit of white hair tried to send this re laser things in our eyes and he kept repeating the word "Javna" we just managed to get away.

Carlisle said we would need the help of the charmed ones and their children. They're the most powerful witches in the world. They live in San Francisco on 1329 Prescott Street so the next day we boarded a plane and went to San Francisco. When we arrived and it was late so it was dark outside and there was a flashing light on inside like a movie was on.

Alice knocked on the door and B...Bella answered it. She was as shocked as us. Just then a boy taller than her with brown hair picked her up and dangled her on his shoulder. I growled. Why did I growl? He didn't hear me and instead he said to Bella "who is it?" "The…the…Cullen's!" she stammered.

"Come in" said the boy and he said it will pure hatred.

"Why don't you sit down "he gestured to the sofa. "Guys quick talk" he said to the other people in the room. All late teens and early twenties. There were about 10 of them including Bella and that boy. I couldn't hear what they were saying just the name Cullen and Edward a couple of times.

Soon they all came back in and sat down. They all sat down next to Bella and she was leaning on a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights who looked a lot like her. "Are you okay?" she whispered to her. "I'm fine Mellie; let's just see what they want." Bella replied

"Um hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and we were looking for Piper Halliwell? Were in need of assistance "announced Carlisle to the oldest looking, a boy with dirty blonde hair, he looked like he was trying to guard Bella.

"hi I'm her oldest son Wyatt and this is my brother Chris" he gesture to the boy with brown hair "my sister Melinda" the girl with brown hair and highlights" my cousins Patience, Parker and Penelope" he gestured to them. I heard a cough from one of the girls "oh sorry call them Pat and Penny "and then to a pair of twins and a boy "my other cousin's Ashley, henry and Cameron but call them Ash and Cam. "Oh and this is my youngest sister Isabella" he said pointing to Bella. Wait her parents are Renee and Charlie what's going on?

Carlisle then introduced us "this is my wife Esme, and my children, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, Emmet and his girlfriend Rosalie and Edward and his girlfriend Monique.

"Oh save it, we know what you are. We know your vampires so what do you want. Wait let me get mum! "Yelled Melinda I think "mum" she yelled into the air "dad" she yelled

"_Pffft stupid human" complained Rosalie_

"_Edward I can tell they're not bluffing they know" assured Jasper _

"_I wonder if they have magic…hum…" thought Carlisle_

"_Shopping. I wonder how big their wardrobe is?" typical Alice_

Just then Blue orbs filled the room and there stood a man and woman.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	3. I'm So Sorry

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN AND I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH HOMEWORK. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AT LEAST ONE OF MY STORIES EVERY WEEK WITH AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**YOURS,**

**ROCKAROSALIE X**


	4. I Cry On Stage

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I watched as mum and dad appeared in blue orbs in front. "Aunt Piper Uncle Leo can we talk to you in private" said Ash as she led my mum and dad into the kitchen. I could hear a lot of yelling and when they returned my dad yelled for my aunt Phoebe and uncle coop while my mum yelled for my other aunt Paige.

Phoebe and coop appeared in a big heart (beaming) while Paige orbed. They looked behind my parents and straight at the Cullen's.

I couldn't take this I ran up the stairs and straight to my room. All I could think about was Edward and that girl kissing and him telling her all the things he told me. I was snapped out of my gaze when I heard a knock on the door and in came Aunt Phoebe

I knew what she was going to say seeing as she's an empath and ran down the stairs past her and into the living room. "Mum, dad, the band and I have to get ready so I'll see you later!" I said as an excuse to get away as I orbed to Golden Park Bridge (**I think that's what it's called)**.

I don't know how long I've been here but then looked at my watch and decide to head to the club. My band consisted of me, the guitar and lead singer, Mellie, the pianoist, Chris, the drummer, ash and Taylor as the orchestra, Wyatt our manager and parker as the electric guitar player.

I saw my band were already on stage and I ran on." Hey everyone sorry I'm late!". I looked around and saw the Cullen's looking at me."What song guys?" I asked the crowd, and they yelled _teardrops on my guitar._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny _

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny _

_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_[Chorus:]_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

_[Chorus]_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Suddenly I had tears in my eyes. But I continued an in my mind I told my band to do _sparks_ _fly_.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly..._

The tears were now falling uncontrollably but I continued and told the band to do a new song I wrote, girlfriend. It was so obvious though, I loved Edward but he didn't love me back!" guys next up, another new song, Girlfriend!

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_

_And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody?s talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way; I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

_?Cause she's like so whatever_

_And she could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, no way, no way_

"_Okay guys, two more songs, next one of your favourites, you belong with me!" the crowd screamed and shouted as I began_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"Okay guys next song is one of my favourites from grease, for this I would like my brother Chris to sing with me"

B= BELLA C= CHRIS

_B: Tell me about it stud!_

_C: I got chills._

_They're multiplying'._

_And I'm losing' control._

_'Cause the power_

_You're supplying',_

_It's electrifying'!_

_B: You better shape up,_

_'cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you._

_You better shape up;_

_You better understand_

_To my heart I must be true._

_C: Nothing' left, nothing' left for me to do._

_Both: You're the one that I want._

_(You are the one I want), o, o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want._

_(You are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want_

_(You are the one I want want), o, o, oo, oo, o_

_The one I need._

_Oh, yes indeed._

_B: If you're filled_

_With affection_

_You're too shy to convey,_

_Meditate in my direction._

_Feel your way._

_C: I better shape up,_

_'cause you need a man_

_B: I need a man_

_Who can keep me satisfied?_

_C: I better shape up_

_If I'm gonna prove_

_B: you better prove_

_That my faith is justified._

_C: Are you sure?_

_Both: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside._

_You're the one that I want._

_(You are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want._

_(You are the one I want want), o, o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want_

_(You are the one I want), o, o, oo_

_The one I need._

_Oh, yes indeed._

_Repeat Chorus 2x_

_"_Night guys and I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye" I yelled as I walked off stage but not before hearing encore so I walked back on," okay guys this is my happy ending"

_So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus:]_

_You_ _were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_All the stuff that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_[Chorus]_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

_Teardrops on My Guitar- By Taylor Swift_

_Sparks Fly – By Taylor Swift_

_Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne_

_You Belong With Me – Taylor Swfit_

_You're the one that I want – Olivia Newton John and John Travolta_

_My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne_

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE CHECK OUT THE SONGS, I ALSO HAVE MORE FOR THE NE**__X__**T CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW! I THINK THE SONGS FIT GOOD WELL I HAVE BETTER ONES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.!**_


	5. Think About It

**HEY I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT CLEAR, I AM A TEAM EDWARD FAN BUT I DON'T THINK EVERY STORY SHOULD INVOLVE HIM AND BELLA TOGETHER.**

**THE MORE I THINK ABOUT IT HE IS REALLY OVER PROTECTIVE AND TREATS HER LIKE SHE IS A PIECE OF GLASS AND HE IS SORT OF LIKE A STALKER SO DO NOT EXPECT ALL OF MY STORIES TO BE ABOUT A PERFECT EDWARD OR HIM AND BELLA TOGETHER.**

**THANKS X**


	6. Merry Christmas

**_Hello Everyone,_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't update my story's in a while, I have written them but not uploaded them. I don't really have that much inspiration left and I keep thinking of new stories, not the same stories I've already written, so if you have any ideas i'd be glad to hear them._**

**_I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

**_By the way my birthday was last month, the 28th November!_**

**_Have a great holiday everyone and keep tuned!_**

**_Love From,_**

**_Olivia_**

**_(RockaRosalie)_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
